


a | b | o

by anoneesan



Series: kink drabbles [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Geisha, Alternate Universe - Historical, Drabble, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega Iwaizumi Hajime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 22:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14924318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoneesan/pseuds/anoneesan
Summary: Third prompt in kink drabbles.Omegaverse in which Iwaizumi is in apprentice to become a courtesan after he presents as an Omega, conflicting with his plans to travel with his childhood friend, Oikawa.





	a | b | o

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! These drabbles are all part of my kink drabble series for this week! Thanks for your consideration!
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://anoneesan.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/anoneesan), and Discord all @anoneesan(#0420 for discord)!
> 
> Prompted by the talented artist [Tainted](https://tainted126.tumblr.com/)! Please check out their gorgeous art!!
> 
> Beta'd by the wondrous [Heron](https://heronfem.tumblr.com/).

"Iwa-chan!"

Hajime looked up from watching his feet, his teachings reminding him  _ keep your chin up when walking _ , but he just didn't feel like he could do that so easily. He watched Oikawa with a listless gaze, leisurely sitting down next to him.

"Iwa-chan~ You look even more pretty when you walk in your okobo." Oikawa said happily, leaning against him and smiling broadly.

Hajime shrugged him off, annoyed at the mention of his shoes, at the mention of being pretty, at everything really. "Whatever. It's not like I do it for fun." He sat in a dainty manner. Might as well get used to being a 'pretty thing' for someone to look at anyways.

Oikawa's eyebrows tugged down lightly. He flipped a paper over and over in his fingers. "Ah, yeah..." He hated when Hajime wouldn't take his compliments, but he was persistent, leaning back in and taking his arm. "You know what  _ is _ fun though?" He carefully unfolded the paper, setting it on Hajimes lap and smoothing out the creases.

"Planning where to go next! Okinawa was a good one but I'm thinking before we go someplace to warm up maybe Hokkai-" Oikawa's voice caught in his throat as Hajime grabbed the paper that they'd treasured and crumpled it a little, shoving it back into Oikawa's hands.

"Shut up..." Hajime muttered, "This is stupid." He looked away, not wanting to see the hurt on Oikawa's face. He'd started his maiko apprenticeship and soon he wouldn't even be able to afford the luxury of leaving the okiya, let alone the city, until he presented fully and was sold off to some disgusting old man or woman who wanted only to breed him and make him entertain them.

"Iwa-chan…?" Oikawa started softly, reaching out to touch Hajime's shoulder cautiously, as if afraid he might spook him. "Are you- Ah… Are you crying?" He knew he sounded dumb because obviously his friend was crying, but he didn't know what to say.

"No shit!" Hajime snapped, turning to glare at Oikawa with red-rimmed eyes, watery lashes clinging together as he stubbornly refused to wipe his face. "You keep talking about going here or there and it's not gonna happen!" He couldn't suppress a hiccupping sob, hanging his head. "The only place I'm going is some daimyo's estate t-to-" He grit his teeth as his face twisted in frustration. "To have pups and entertain guests..."

Oikawa's lower lip trembled until he caught it between his teeth. He hated seeing his friend like this, hated hearing the truth so bluntly, hated the thought of someone taking Hajime from him and locking him away to be used as their toy. "I'm sorry," he said, blinking back his tears as he pulled Hajime closer to him, "I- I'm really sorry I just… Wanted to travel with you like we always said. I thought you liked talking about it."

"Stupid… Of course I do..." Hajime turned to lean into the comforting warmth, the scent of Oikawa, his most beloved friend, calming him somewhat. "It'll just… Never happen." He sniffed, rubbing his face against Oikawa's sleeve, covering it in tears and snot.

"Ah! Iwa-chan!" Oikawa began, wanting to tell him it could happen, that he would do anything to make it happen. He looked as Hajime gestured to the mess on his sleeve.

"That's what you get for making me cry, idiot."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for reading!


End file.
